


Flustered

by shnixangel



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona begins to wonder if Nick secretly fancies Louis Tomlinson and decides to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

Nick watched as Fiona and Vic spoke in hushed tones as the song that was playing faded out before taking the piece of paper that Vic had passed to him.

 

"Serious matter here, because we are a youth station here and because we have a very young audience here at BBC Radio 1 who could be easily influenced, we wanna let you know (laughs) that you should not send any salamanders in the post to the Vamps - this is serious guys! Or any other amphibians to any other boy bands whatsoever - so don’t pop a lizard in the post to Louis Tomlinson. Don’t do that. No boa constrictors to - this is serious! No boa constrictors over to McBusted - don’t be doing it, and no salamanders to the Vamps, please. Don’t be sending like, er, a tree frog to Liam Payne.”

 

Nick couldn’t stop laughing as they linked into the next song. ‘Oh my god, I can’t believe people would even think to do that!’

 

‘Love that you included other boy band members!’ Fiona laughed, tapping away on her keyboard.

 

***

 

As the Entertainment News finished the following day, Fiona followed Nick out of the studio towards the small kitchen they used.

 

‘So, wanna explain why you’ve now mentioned Louis Tomlinson twice in two days?’ She asked, bumping her hip against Nick’s as he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

 

Nick frowned at her. ‘Have I?!’ He asked, desperately trying to make sure his cheeks didn’t blush.

‘Yeah, you have, and you know you have!’ Fiona laughed, grabbing the milk out of the fridge and handing it to Nick as he put two tea bags in the mugs.

 

He shook his head. ‘Don’t know what you’re talking about Fifi.’ He grinned.

 

Fiona took a step back. ‘You fancy him, don’t you?! Oh my god, how did I not see this coming?!’ She crowed in a delighted voice.

 

Nick’s mouth fell open. ‘I do not!’ He cried indignantly, the blush on his cheeks totally giving him away.

 

‘This is awesome – he hates your guts and you fancy him!’ She laughed.

 

Nick glared at her. ‘He does not hate my guts.’

‘Oh, he does! Or if he doesn’t, he makes a very good show of pretending to hate you!’

‘Well, anyway, totally don’t fancy him, so totally doesn’t matter.’ Nick huffed, pouring the water into the mugs.

‘Does Harry know?! Is this why you avoided Louis last week, at the O2?’

‘I didn’t avoid him!’

‘Uh huh, yeah, whatever you think!’ Fiona teased him, grabbing the tea he’d made for her, and heading back into the studio.

 

Nick swore under his breath as she walked away and he rested his head down on the counter next to his mug of tea in despair.

 

‘Alright?!’ Vic asked a moment later and Nick stood up too quickly, banging his head on the cupboard above his head. 

 

‘Great, now I have concussion!’ Nick laughed.

 

***

 

‘I’m awful at asking people out if I fancy them. I’m like “just ignore them and hope it’ll go full circle and they’ll start fancying you”.’

 

Fiona looked up from her desk. She’d not been listening to the link that Nick had been doing at all, as he’d been talking to Tina, but she couldn’t help but hear the last thing Nick had just said. She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned at Nick, laughing when Nick stuck his tongue out at her.

 

***

 

‘We’ve got a surprise caller for you this morning.’ Fiona told Nick on air a couple of days later.

 

Nick looked at her in surprise. ‘Have we?! Whose that then?!’ He asked with a grin.

‘If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise would it?’ Fiona grinned smugly.

‘Should I be nervous?!’ Nick laughed, beginning to have a bad feeling about it.

‘Nope! Wanna do it now? They are ready and waiting!’

‘Oh gooooood. Go on then!’ Nick smiled, pressing various buttons on the board in front of him as Fiona faded up the call she’d made.

 

‘Good morning mystery caller!’ Nick said brightly.

‘Morning Grimmy.’ Louis responded, just as brightly.

 

Nick’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. ‘Louis Tomlinson?’

‘Good guess! How are you?’ Louis asked.

 

Fiona grinned brightly at Nick, crossing her arms across her chest and sitting back to watch Nick’s reaction.

 

‘I’m good. How about you? All good?’

‘Really good. Just wanted to let you know that, so far, no lizards have turned up at my house!’

 

Nick burst out laughing. ‘Oh my god, I’d forgotten about that! Thank goodness! I mean, with your fans, you can never quite tell!’

‘Are you calling our fans crazy?!’ Louis asked, still sounding as though he was smiling.

‘No! God, no, I would never do that – I value my life too much!’ Nick said, feeling a little panicked. 

‘Good! Cos, you know, we have the best fans in the world.’ Louis said.

‘You definitely have the most dedicated fans, I’ll say that!’

‘So, how’s X Factor going? Saw Rita’s 6 Chair Challenge on TV on Saturday night.’ Louis said conversationally.

‘God, that was awful – we filmed for like 12 hours that day, and she’d just got off a flight from LA that morning, so by the time we wrapped up, she was delusional!’

 

A few minutes later, Nick queued a song up and made sure the microphones were down before he went back to Louis.

 

‘How’s the tour going? Not many nights left, yeah?’ He asked, turning his back on Fiona, who was desperately trying to get his attention.

‘No, seems really strange to know that we are going to wrap this up in the next few weeks – I mean, not for good, but for a while.’

‘Yeah, the hiatus!’ Nick laughed as Fiona appeared in front of him with an A4 piece of paper that simply said

 

ASK HIM OUT!!!!!

 

Nick shook his head at Fiona, trying to shake her off as she tried to grab the microphone from Nick.

 

‘Louis, excuse me, I’ll be right back, just dealing with Fiona!’ Nick said quickly, pressing the button to cut the microphone to Louis.

 

‘Will you bugger off!’ Nick laughed at Fiona.

‘No! Ask him out!’

‘No! You know I’m not going to do that! Go on, get back to work!’

 

Trying to ignore Fiona and Vic teasing him in the corner together, Nick went back to the phone call.

 

‘Mate, I’ve gotta shoot – just got a call to do something that I’d forgotten about, but we should…like, maybe grab a drink, you know, if you’re around?’ Louis said, the confidence in his voice going with each word out of his mouth.

 

Nick felt himself blush furiously as Fiona nodded her head violently. ‘Yes! He’d love to!’ She shouted across the studio and Nick heard Louis laugh nervously.

 

‘Yeah, that’d be great Louis.’ Nick said quickly, sticking his middle finger up at Fiona as she danced around in the background.

 

‘Ok, well, I’ll, er, give you a call later, yeah?’ Louis said.

‘That’s, yeah, ok, I’ll speak to you later.’ Nick grinned, feeling flustered and as he turned back to his desk, he realised that the song that was playing was about to finish, so pressing a few buttons, he waved over at Fiona who sprinted over to the desk, pressed a few more buttons and a song started to save the show from dead air.

 

‘Bye Nick.’ Louis said and before Nick had a chance to say anything, the line went dead.

 

‘Oh my god Fifi! What the hell just happened?!’ Nick cried at her as she danced around gleefully.

 

‘I got you a date with Louis fucking Tomlinson, that’s what I did!’ She laughed.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr!
> 
> http://shnixangel.tumblr.com


End file.
